Extinct Mutant
by sieg2013
Summary: Abdul Mu'is dan Warren Worthingthon adalah sahabat karib. mereka adalah pemain basket terkenal 8 tahun yang lalu, sampai ada kejadian yang menewaskan Mu'is


Extinct Mutant

Tokoh:

· Midorima Shintarou

· Takao Kazunari

 _8 tahun yang lalu:_

· Abdul Mu'is

· Melati

· Melody

· **Warren Warthingthon III / Angel**

Guest Star:

· Hoga Kuon (kondisi koma) [Mentioned only]

Genre: Friendship, Drama

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaski (KnB), Marvel Comic, author Mr. Clown (Digimon Heroes: Extreme Wars), Ran Orihara (Doki Doki Game Over)

Rating: K+ ke T

Warning: EYD, Typo, tanda baca, Spoiler Alert (Read Heroes Chronicles Universe!) [Character Bold adalah tokoh yang disiapkan menjadi 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse]

Tidak seperti biasanya Shintarou bermain basket dengan buruk. Setiap hari, dia intensif latihan shooting 3 _point_. Dan tembakannya selalu masuk ke dalam _ring_. Tetapi sekarang, tembakannya meleset terus menerus. Bahkan, Takao memperhatikan partner nya dengan seksama. Sebenarnya, ada apa Midorima tembakannya meleset? Apa jangan-jangan kacamatanya bermasalah, sehingga mengganggu penglihatannya? _Tanya Takao dalam hati_.

Mereka berdua memang partner bagi SMA Shutoku, juara Veteran dan salah satu tiga raja dari Tokyo, bersamaan dengan SMA Seiho dan Senshinkan yang mencapai babak final liga dan mewakili _Interhigh_ _tournament_ selama 10 tahun. Meski begitu, mereka terpaksa tunduk kepada SMA Seirin. Karena sebelumnya, mereka mampu mengalahkannya sebanyak 3 kali berturut-turut.

Midorima Shintarou merupakan salah satu pemain Shooting Guard yang handal. Salah satu member Kiseki no Sedai telah menarik perhatian sekolah tersebut, hingga bergabung dengan mudah. Namun, dia diperlakukan layaknya pemain biasa, dan latihannya pun lebih berat dari SMP.

"Ada apa denganmu, Shin-chan? Tidak biasanya tembakanmu meleset terus," Tanya Takao.

" _Nandemonai_! Mungkin saja penglihatanku menurun, _nanodayo_ ," kata Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Jangan bohong. Dari wajahmu saja sudah jelas, kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa kau memikirkan soal gadis yang menembakmu?" Tanya Takao bernada ejekan.

"Apa maksudmu, nanodayo?! Kau mempermainkanku, huh?!" geram Midorima.

Takao memang selalu menjahili para pemain untuk mengurangi ketegangan. Salah satunya Midorima sendiri yang jadi korban. Terkadang, keusilan Takao membuat Midorima menjadi sedikit rileks. Begitu pikirannya. Selama tidak ada Takao, siapa lagi yang harus dia percayai?

"Habisnya, kau tidak seperti biasanya berlatih. Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh berlatih, pastinya dengan mudah kau menembakkan 3 _point_ dengan mudah," kata Takao menengok ke atas.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Takao benar. Midorima merasa tidak tenang dalam bermain. Apalagi, dia ingat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu. Tidak masuk media, tetapi tidak pernah dilupakan seumur hidup. Kejadian itu menyenangkan sekaligus mengerikan bagi Midorima.

"Takao. Apa kau tahu mengapa aku menyukai basket?" Tanya Midorima.

"Karena ingin menarik perhatian cewek, bukan?" kata Takao gurau.

"Ini serius, bodoh! Kau pikir aku bermain basket hanya untuk menarik para cewek? Yang benar saja, nanodayo!" kata Midorima menggerutu kesal.

"Lantas, mengapa, Shin-chan?" Tanya Takao mengangkat bahu.

"Orang pertama kali yang bikin aku jatuh cinta dengan basket adalah dua orang pria. Mereka adalah Abdul Mu'is dan … Warren Warthingthon." Kata Midorima.

Takao mengenal dua pria itu. Mereka merupakan pasangan terbaik dalam NBA di New York Knicks. Abdul Mu'is merupakan pemain Small Forward, sedangkan Warren Worthingthon III merupakan pemain Center. Mereka dijuluki sebagai _Twin Machine_ karena memiliki ikatan yang saling berkaitan. Namun, Abdul Mu'is mengalami kecelakaan ddan meninggal dunia. Sejak saat itu, Warren memutuskan pensiun dan memilih meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya yang terkenal.

"Aku ingat, mereka terkenal di seluruh wilayah Amerika. Mereka dijuluki sebagai _Twin Machine_ karena memiliki ikatan paling kuat dan memasukkan _point_ paling banyak, mengalahkan para pemain Eropa." Kata Takao.

Midorima mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan semua itu, sampai-sampai kau masih kepikiran hal itu?" Tanya Takao.

"Abdul Mu'is bukan kecelakaan. Tapi terbunuh, _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima.

Sontak, Takao kaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa Abdul Mu'is terbunuh oleh seseorang.

"Tapi siapa pelakunya, Shin-chan?! Apa jangan-jangan … kau adalah saksinya?" Tanya Takao.

Ekspresi Midorima berubah menjadi sedingin es dan meneteskan air matanya. "Sebenarnya, kejadian itu bermula ketika 8 tahun yang lalu."

~o0o~

Warren Warthingthon III dan Abdul Mu'is merupakan sahabat karib. Mereka terkenal seperti dua sisi koin yang berbeda. Warren sendiri bersikap seperti orang _playboy_ , tidak mau diatur dan bersikap egois. Meski begitu, mereka menghormatinya karena bermain basket. Beda halnya dengan Mu'is bersifat dermawan, menolong orang dan tidak mudah putus asa. Sayangnya, banyak orang mengejek Mu'is karena ingin mendekati Warren dengan alasan kaya raya. Namun, Warren membelanya dan berkata. "Mu'is sudah memperlihatkan sisi baik kepadaku. Sekali lagi kalian mengejek dia, aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghajarnya!"

Begitulah. Mereka berdua menjadi sahabat karib, sehingga kedua keluarga saling percaya. Namun, pamannya tidak menyukai Mu'is karena suatu hal. Apalagi mengenai status sosialnya. Keluarga Mu'is sendiri adalah pekerja, sedangkan Warthingthon Jr. merupakan atasannya. Pamannya sendiri bernama Burt Warrthingthon. Dia sejak awal membenci Mu'is dan keluarganya. Bahkan, mencoba untuk mengancam mereka. Namun, Warthingthon Jr. merasa mereka sangat berjasa besar terhadap perusahaan. Jadi, dia mengangkat keluarga Mu'is sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Hal itu menimbulkan bahwa Burt semakin benci kepadanya.

Suatu ketika, penyeleksian pemain ke New York Knicks semakin dekat. Yaitu sekitar seminggu. Warren dan Mu'is terus berlatih basket di lapangan basket, hingga mereka sudah puas dengan hasil latihannya. Mereka sendiri memiliki pasangan kekasih. Warren berpacaran dengan Melody, sedangkan Mu'is berpacaran dengan Melati. Kedua gadis ini kuliah di New York karena kelas akselerasi.

Melody kali ini berambut panjang, hidung mancung, kulit putih dan mengenakan t-shirt berwarna hitam dan jeans warna biru. Melati malah lebih sopan lagi. Dia berpakaian muslimah. Mengenakan kerudung coklat tua, berkulit putih, bermata hitam seperti Melody, hidung mancung dan seluruh kedua tangan ditutupi oleh spandek. Selain itu, pakaiannya mengenakan long dress merah dan celana panjang kain berwarna hitam.

"Ayo, istirahat dulu! Kan besok sudah mulai kuliah," ujar Melody.

"Benar kata kak Melody. Berlatih itu penting, tetapi jangan memaksakan diri." Kata Melati menyetujui pendapatnya.

"Lagian, ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa Mu'is tidak sholat dulu saja," kata Melody.

Raut wajah Melati cemberut. Tidak disangka, Melody masih saja mengejar Mu'is meski dirinya sudah pacaran dengan Warren.

"Biarin saja. lagipula, Melody memang seperti itu kok orangnya," kata Mu'is nyengir.

"Tapi kan, aku kesal tahu gak mendengarnya. Paling tidak Melody sudah punya. Iya kan?" kata Melati menjahili Melody.

"Hoo … kau mengejekku ya, gadis kecil." Kata Melody menyindir Melati.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua saling menatap dengan ekspresi sebal. Bisa-bisanya Melati mendapatkan hati Mu'is. Untungnya, Warren masih jomblo, jadi Melody menyukainya dengan sepenuh hati. Namun, perlahan-lahan sedikit terkikis lantaran dia lebih suka basket daripada dirinya.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua. Tidak ada yang perlu didebatkan. Melody sayang, mana handuknya?" kata Warren tersenyum.

Melody menghela napas dan tersenyum kepadanya. Dia memberikan handuk kecil kepada Warren.

"Ini sayang, buatmu. Dan juga, jangan lupa minum air putih yang banyak," kata Melody menasehati.

Lapangan basket memang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kondisinya tidak seperti dulu, ketika banyak sekali _ring_ dan tidak ada satupun yang dipakai karena sudah berkarat. Kini, setelah Warren rajin berlatih, tempat ini sudah banyak dikunjungi oleh para warga dan terus berlatih di sini. Mu'is pun senang dengan permainan basket. Setelah perang digimon berakhir, dia memutuskan untuk pensiun dari dunia digimon dan fokus mengejar cita-cita, yaitu menjadi seorang pemain basket.

"Aku rindu kampung halamanku, Warren." Kata Mu'is tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Warren.

"Ya. Dulu aku belum pernah sesenang ini semenjak SD sampai sekarang. Bahkan, aku berkenalan dengan basket sejak SMP. Tapi harus vakum karena terlalu banyak bermain Digimon." Kata Mu'is menatap langit.

Warren mengerti perasaan. Mu'is mencoba keluar dari masa lalu yang berat. Apalagi dulunya, dia pecandu game. Sampai-sampai tidak pernah makan dan minum. Untungnya, setelah dunia digimon berakhir, Mu'is memutuskan untuk berhenti dan meningkatkan latihannya sebanyak 10 kali lipat. Akhirnya, dia mampu melampaui ekspetasinya, yaitu mengantarkan SMP dan SMA menjadi juara I.

"Tetapi, banyak pemain di sana yang akan bersaing denganmu. Kau harus siapkan mentalmu untuk menjadi orang sukses. Melati, teruslah dukung pacarmu hingga sukses. Aku yakin, dia pasti senang." Kata Warren tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu bilang kayak begitu, huh?! Mau ngajak aku tanding? Siapa takut?!" kata Mu'is pura-pura kesal dan malah tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo! Melody sayang, aku latihan lagi. Kalian pulang dulu saja." kata Warren.

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan besok? Sayang tidak boleh capek-capek! Apalagi sayang sama Mu'is besok seleksi lho!" kata Melody.

"Sudahlah, kak Melody. Mereka kan tidak bisa berhenti kalau belum puas. Lagipula, percayalah kepada mereka, bahwa mereka akan sukses di masa depan. Kak Mu'is, kami pulang dulu ya. Assalamualaikum." Kata Melati.

"Waalaikumussalam." Kata Mu'is.

Melody dan Melati meninggalkan Mu'is dan Warren di lapangan.

Meski begitu, kedua pasangan itu sangat menikmatinya. Di tengah mereka sedang berpacaran, Mu'is dan Warren saling bersaing dalam permainan basket meski beda posisi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang kau berada di Amerika." Kata Warren tersenyum.

"Kenapa begitu, Warren? Justru akulah yang patut berterima kasih. Kau sudah memberiku kesempatan kedua semenjak tidak bisa _move on_ dari masa laluku." Kata Mu'is.

"Betul. Tetapi, ada sisi kebaikanmu yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun." Kata Warren.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Mu'is.

Warren mendekati Mu'is dan menunjuk ke bagian dada dengan jari. "Hatimu penuh kebaikan. Kau ikhlas menjalani kehidupanmu yang penuh lika-liku. Keluargamu dulunya dipandang sebelah mata oleh keluargaku, sebelum mereka terkejut kemampuan dirimu maupun ayahmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pamanmu, Burt?" Tanya Mu'is.

Ekspresi Warren berubah menjadi cemas. Dia tidak menyukai sifat pamannya, karena terlalu arogan dan sombong. Jujur, Warren ingin menghentikan kebiasaan buruk paman, yaitu minum alkohol dan bermain perempuan, yang berakibat hancurnya karir. Tetapi, Burt tidak menghiraukannya. Saking kesalnya, Warren melaporkan hal tersebut kepada ayahnya dan memang dia juga tidak suka terhadap pamannya. Akhirnya, Burt dipecat dari perusahaan dan digantikan oleh keluarga Mu'is. Meski dipecat, dia ditempatkan di cabang yang terpisah dengan pendapatannya yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Sejak itulah, awal mula Burt membenci keluarga Mu'is selain status sosial.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya." Kata Warren memalingkan mukanya.

"Tapi kan—"

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang selesaikan masalah itu. Kita akan fokus bermain basket. Ok?" kata Warren tersenyum.

Mu'is mau tidak mau tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka bersumpah, bahwa akan terus bermain hingga akhir hayatnya. Namun, di balik itu, Warren sebenarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan juga, bisa mengancam keselamatan bagi orang lain.

Yaitu kekuatannya.

~o0o~

Rumah Burt sendiri bukanlah mewah. Dia tinggal di tempat yang sudah berdebu. Dindingnya melepuh, kursinya sudah reyot, banyak sekali binatang-binatang kecil seperti laba-laba hinggap di pojok dinding, serta Televisinya pun edisi hitam putih. Jelas itu bukan rumah ideal bagi Burt. Dia menyukai kekayaan dan wanita. Namun, semua itu direnggut ketika keluarga Mu'is datang ke Amerika dan bergabung dengan perusahaan Warthingthon.

Dia terus membuang kaleng-kaleng berisi alkohol dan mengisap rokok. Kondisi Burt memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya kurus, wajahnya brewok, matanya merah, mirip seperti orang lagi menangis. Tetapi tulah konsekuensi yang dipilih oleh Burt. Kebiasaan buruk telah menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli dengan omong kosong!"_

Burt terus meracau tidak karuan. Dirinya masih sakit hatin karena perkataan Warren Warthingthon Jr. . Tidak hanya itu, dirinya juga memukul cermin di ruang tamu.

"Sialan kau, Warren. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" geram Burt.

 _"_ _Menarik. Pembalasan yang patut diperjuangkan!"_ kata suara wanita tua.

Dia menengok semua arah. Atas, bawah, samping kanan, samping kiri. Tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang muncul.

"Siapa kau?! Katakan apa maumu?!" teriak Burt.

 _"_ _Jangan risau, manusia fana!"_ kata wanita tua mendesis. " _Kau akan mendapatkan pembalasan dendam yang sesuai dengan apa yang kau dapat."_

 _"_ Oi, nenek tua! Keluarlah! Ini bukanlah waktunya untuk main-main!" geram Burt.

 _"_ _Kau pikir aku bermain-main, idiot?! Aku di sini menjawab panggilanmu!"_ kata wanita tua bernada tinggi.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu!" teriak Burt.

 _"_ _Jangan bohong, manusia!"_ kata wanita tua mengancam. _"Kau bias membohongi dirimu, tapi tidak mampu membohong para Dewa. Apalagi seperti diriku!"_

"Lalu apa maumu?! Dan katakan siapa kau sebenarnya?!" kata Burt bernada tinggi.

"Huh! Dasar tidak sabaran!" gerutu wanita tua. _"Aku Nemesis, Dewi Pembalasan. Aku akan menawarkanmu sesuatu."_

"Tawarkan apa?" Tanya Burt.

Seringai suara Nemesis mulai Nampak. _"Sesuatu yang aku punya dengan jaminannya adalah nyawamu."_

~o0o~

Keesokan harinya. Warren Warthingthonn dan Abdul Mu'is berjuang keras supaya masuk _line up_ New York Knicks. Tidak hanya berdua saja, semua pemain berkumpul di stadium Madison Square Garden. Ruangannya pun dipisah. Ruangan yang diuji oleh Mu'is di sebelah kanan, sedangkan Warren di kiri. Mereka siap mengerahkan kemampuan yang terbaik. Meski hanya pelapis kedua, paling tidak mereka menganggap sudah menunjukkan bakatnya yang sebenarnya.

Para Juri berjumlah 3 orang. Satu dari pemilik klub New York Knicks, pelatih beserta tim pemandu bakat. Mereka akan menilai berdasarkan kemampuan, posisi dan motivasi bergabung dengan New York Knicks.

Mu'is menemui Warren untuk berjabat tangan.

"Jangan sampai gagal ya, Warren!" kata Mu'is semangat.

"Kau juga! Meski kita beda posisi, tetap kita akan bersaing secara sehat!" kata Warren.

Mereka pun berjabat tangan dengan erat. Baik Warren maupun Mu'is siap memulai kompetisi dengan semuanya, termasuk dia.

Tetapi … ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Mu'is.

Jantung Mu'is terasa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Awalnya dia menduga itu hanyalah reaksi gugup sebelum seleksi. Namun, semua detak jantung terasa sekali. Bahkan, lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya?"_ Tanya Mu'is dalam hati.

Mu'is ingat pesan orang tuanya, bahwa mencoba menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan perlahan-lahan. Hal itu bisa mengurangi gugup.

Ketika nomor selanjutnya dipanggil, Mu'is bersiap untuk seleksi pemain. Dia berjalan hingga memasuki lapangan Madison Square Garden, arena klub New York Knicks. Luas, banyak kursi serta lantainya mengkilap. Persis seperti baru. Bedanya, dirinya sebagai seleksi. Belum sebagai pemain.

Saat Mu'is tampil, semua menjadi senyap. Tanpa suara. Dia menghela napas yang panjang dan memulai _dribbling_. Gerakannya lincah ketika melewati kerucut, _sprint_ hingga melakukan tembakan. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Bahkan, Melati dan Melody yang melihatnya ikut senang.

Namun, ada yang aneh dalam gerakannya. Terutama ketika memasuki _sprint_ sambil tembak 3 _point_.

Dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergerak lebih lambat dan terasa berat untuk melakukan _dribbling_. Tidak hanya itu, _passing_ pun sering _miss_.

Melody dan Melati saling memandang dengan bingung. Mereka melihat Mu'is tidak mampu untuk bergerak. Warren sehabis seleksi pemain, memperhatikan Mu'is yang kesulitan _Dribbling_ ataupun melakukan teknik terbaiknya.

 _"_ _Fokus, Mu'is! Fokus! Kau di sini untuk menggapai cita-citamu! Bukan untuk gagal! Ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhirmu!"_

Distulah, kekuatan Mu'is mulai menampak. Dirinya menjadi _focus_ dan melakukan _shooting_ 3 _point_. Tanpa ampun, dia bergerak dengan bebas. Sebelumnya, tubuhnya terasa berat. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menyadari, jantungnya kini semakin kuat. Anehnya, bukan hanya dirinya. Tetapi semua orang mampu didengar.

 _"_ _A … apa ini?" kata Mu'is kaget_.

Mu'is pun bergerak lincah dan melakukan _roll_ samping kanan. Dia mengetahui gerakan selanjutnya dan mempercepat gerakannya tersebut.

Para juri yang melihatnya langsung terkejut dan terkagum melihat kemampuannya. Bahkan, Mu'is digadang-gadang sebagai pemain _superstar_ melebihi pemain Amerika Serikat. Sama halnya dengan Warren.

Seleksi berakhir ketika para juri berdiri dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Mu'is. Mereka bergantian jabat tangan. Meski begitu, Warren datang menemui Mu'is. Sontak, para juri merasa terhormat ketika munculnya anak dari Warren Worthingthon Jr.

"Maaf. Aku tidak menyangka Mu'is bersahabat dengan anak dari sponsor kami." Kata salah satu juri.

"Anak dari sponsor? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Mu'is bingung.

"Ayahku adalah sponsor New York Knicks. Bisa dibilang, _owner_ lah. Mereka berutang budi kepada ayahku." Kata Warren tersenyum.

"Lalu mengapa aku terpilih? Para pemain jauh lebih hebat dariku." Kata Mu'is.

"Meski begitu. Kemampuanmu tidak perlu diragukan. Warren meminta kau tidak diperlakukan istimewa. Cukup dibuktikan dengan kemampuannya dan hasilnya … ini." Kata pelatih New York Knicks.

Waktu berhenti begitu saja. Bahkan terkesan mendadak. Mu'is dan Warren bingung. Mengapa waktu berhenti dan semua orang menjadi patung.

"Kau seorang mutan ya?" Tanya seorang pria botak mengenakan kursi roda.

Dia bersama seorang pria berambut coklat, mengenakan kacamata hitam merah. Mereka terus berjalan hingga di lapangan untuk menemui mereka berdua.

"Kaget kah? Atau punya pandangan lain?" Tanya pria botak.

"Tidak. Kau siapa? Bagaimana kau—"

"Aku Professor X. Dan ini, asistenku Scott. Panggil aku Charles Xavier." Kata Charles.

"Charles? Bukannya kau pendiri Xavier School?" Tanya Warren.

Charles tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu sekolah itu?" Tanya Mu'is.

"Aku pernah ditawari oleh orang yang sama. Dialah Professor X. tetapi mohon maaf aku tidak mau meneri—"

"Kalau begitu, beri kami waktu beberapa bulan untuk mengembangkan kemampuan bermain basket." Kata Mu'is dengan mantap.

Sontak, Scott dan Charles terkejut dengan ucapan Mu'is. Bahkan, Warren sendiri mengaku kaget dengan sahabatnya. Lantas, apa kekuatan milik Mu'is? Dia sendiri juga tidak yakin, bahwa kemampuan akan muncul beberapa bulan.

"Lagian, aku sudah mengetahui kekuatanku ketika bermain basket. Kalau aku bergabung denganmu, aku tidak mampu mengatasi permasalahan dalam keluargaku." Kata Mu'is murung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Warren.

"Aku ada masalah, Charles. Dan … tidak bisa bergabung untuk saat ini." Kata Mu'is.

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali—"

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku menolak tawaranmu." Kata Mu'is.

Ekspresi Scott dan Charles bingung. Untuk kali pertama, Mu'is menunjukkan ekspresi bimbang kepada mereka, termasuk Warren sendiri. Selama ini, Mu'is selalu ceria dan semangat dalam bermain basket dan melakukan aktifitas apapun. Tetapi, ketika ditawari oleh Charles untuk bergabung, dia memilih mengembangkan karirnya.

"Lantas?" Tanya Charles.

"Kau boleh mengawasiku kapanpun kau mau, sementara Professor merekrut para mutan. Kalau aku belum berhasil mengendalikan kemampuanku, kau boleh membawa paksa ke sekolahmu. Tetapi kalau aku berhasil, aku akan datang menemuimu dan mengajak Warren ikut serta. Bagaimana?" kata Mu'is.

Warren shock mendengarnya. Apalagi Scott belum pernah perjanjian dengan Charles. Selama ini, para mutan diberikan kesempatan untuk memilih. Hasilnya, mereka suka rela bergabung. Sedangkan Mu'is, meminta kepada mereka untuk memberikan waktu hingga kekuatannya muncul kembali. Dia menganggap kekuatannya itu hanyalah sesaat semata.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengawasimu, Mu'is dan Warren. Jangan terlalu lama, karena—"

"Kami paham." Kata Warren dan Mu'is.

Charles tersenyum simpul. Dia menghargai keputusan mereka berdua, termasuk Mu'is. Warren tipikal takut melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi, dengan adanya Mu'is, mereka saling melengkapi. Sahabat terjalin sejak lama. Karena itulah, kau mementingkan janji bersama sahabatmu daripada dirimu sendiri, Mu'is, _pikir Charles_.

Dia dan Scott memilih mundur dan meniggalkan ruangan basket. Waktu kembali berjalan. Tetapi, mereka bertiga bingung dengan Warren dan Mu'is yang saling menatap dan tertawa bersama.

~o0o~

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mereka berdua, Professor? Mereka masih muda?" Tanya Scott.

"Aku paham perasaanmu, Scott. Biarkan mereka berdua mengembangkan karir. Hal itu tidak menganggu mereka sebagai seorang mutan, bukan?" kata Charles.

"Lantas mengapa Professor membiarkannya? Itu sama saja mereka dilepaskan oleh sekumpulan singa, dan Mui's serta Warren menjadi daging." Kata Scott tidak sabaran.

"Sabar, Scott. Kau akan mengerti, ikatan sahabat sejati itu seperti apa. Aku Tanya kepadamu, Scott. Apa kau mencintai Jean?" Tanya Charles.

Scott mengangguk tegas.

"Maukah kau pertaruhkan nyawamu untuknya?" Tanya Charles.

Scott mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu, sama halnya dengan mereka. Mereka sudah sahabat sejak lama, dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Apalagi, mereka berdua adalah mutan. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Charles.

Scott memikirkan sejenak apa yang dikatakan oleh Professor. Dia mengangguk mengerti maksud yang disampaikan olehnya.

"Aku yakin, beberapa bulan setelahnya, mereka akan datang untuk menemui kita. Kita tidak tahu kapan, karena esok adalah misteri. Suatu saat, kau akan punya sahabat yang sama dengan mereka berdua. Bahkan lebih parah lagi." Kata Charles.

"Lucu sekali, Professor." Kata Scott tertawa kecil.

~o0o~

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, mereka berdua berhasil menjadi orang terkenal di NBA. Mu'is berkompetisi dengan Warren dimulai penghargaan MVP atau _Most Valuable Player_. New York Knicks mendapatkan dua pemain generasi kejayaan sampai beberapa tahun. Bahkan, Warren dan Mu'is mendapatkan tawaran dari banyak klub. Namun mereka menolaknya. Mereka berdua sering mendapatkan pertanyaan, apakah mereka akan pindah dari New York Knicks?

"Kami memang satu klop dengannya. Mu'is memang pemain terbaik. Tetapi, kami butuh waktu hingga beberapa tahun ke depan untuk mengantarkan tim menuju juara NBA." Kata Warren tersenyum kepada media pers.

"Sama halnya dengan pernyataan Warren. Kita masih jauh dibandingkan pemain legenda. Tetapi, kami akan berusaha keras untuk mengantarkan tim menjadi jaya. Selama kami terus ada, kami akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Bahkan, aku tidak segan-segan bertarung individu dengan Warren." Kata Mu'is tersenyum.

Akhirnya, mereka memperkenalkan pacarnya masing-masing kepada pers media. Mu'is senang karena karirnya telah tercapai. Sementara Warren sendiri juga tidak mau kalah dengan Mu'is dan menganggap rival abadi. Dia juga berterima kasih kepada ayahnya telah memperkenalkan dunia basket.

Hingga kejadian 'itu' dimulai, dan membuat Warren murka.

~o0o~

"Murka? Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Shin-chan?" Tanya Takao.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya dan mengamati pemain basket yang kelelahan.

"Kau ingat, ketika aku bilang Mu'is dibunuh?" Tanya Midorima.

Takao ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Midorima. Dia ambil minum dan menawarkan kepada Midorima. Tetapi, dia menolaknya.

"Aku ke Amerika Serikat untuk melihat permainan mereka berdua, nanodayo." Kata Midorima. "Dan berencana untuk minta tanda tangan. Tetapi … kejadian itu, membuat Warren murka dan marah."

~o0o~

Warren dan Mu'is melakukan tembakan _shooting_ 3 _point_ ke _ring_. Mereka saling berlomba siapa yang paling banyak memasukkan bola. Yang kalah harus traktir _double date._ Sejujurnya, yang paling sering kalah adalah Warren, karena kemampuan Mu'is melakukan tembakan 3 _point_ secara akurat. Sedangkan Warren hebat dalam _dunk_ dan menjaga para pemain.

Saat itu, Midorima kecil mengagumi tembakan oleh dua pemain _superstar_ NBA. Dia berharap, suatu saat nanti, bisa menginjakkan kaki di Madison Square Garden dengan berposisi sebagai _Shooting Guard_.

Akan tetapi, salah satu satpam melihat Midorima sedang mengamati di kursi, sambil makan popcorn.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sini kau!" teriak satpam.

Mu'is dan Warren berhenti menembaknya. Mereka mengamati gerakan Midorima dengan perlahan-lahan. Mata Mu'is memperhatikan gerakan dengan lambat. Jantungnya … berdetak cepat dengan penuh senyuman manisnya. Bahkan, tekanan darahnya normal.

" _Inikah, pemain generasi penerusku_?" kata Mu'is dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Mu'is?" Tanya Warren.

"Coba lihat itu." Kata Mu'is menunjuk ke Midorima kecil.

Gerakan Midorima, mirip seperti pemain _Shooting Guard_. Pelan, cekatan, cerdik dan jenius dalam melakukan tindakan. Setiap pemain selalu mementingkan kaki kanan untuk melangkah, karena kemampuan _power_ nya terletak di tumpu kaki kanan. Akibatnya, kaki kanan menjadi beban dan tidak bebas. Beda halnya dengan Midorima. Dia memilih kaki kiri dan menyeimbangkan dengan kaki kanan. Jika pengamatan Mu'is benar, tangan kiri akan menjadi tumpuan dalam _shooting_ 3 _point_.

"Begitu ya? Aku paham sekarang." Kata Warren mengangguk.

"Dia akan menjadi penerus kita, Warren. Setelah kita mencapati usia emas, dialah generasi keajaiban di Jepang." Kata Mu'is.

"Memangnya, darimana kau tahu kalau dia orang Jepang?" Tanya Warren heran.

"Sudah jelas dari wajah, bodoh!" gerutu Mu'is menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Satpam menengok tingkah laku mereka dan ikut tertawa bersamanya. Akan tetapi …

Satpam tersebut dibunuh dengan terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Sontak, Mu'is dan Warren kaget. Mereka berdua menunjukkan ekspresi serius dan mencoba untuk menolongnya. Tetapi, dia tidak tertolong.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Warren saling menengok semua arah.

Sementara Mu'is meminta kepada Midorima kecil untuk bersembunyi di kursi.

"Sembunyi! Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari masalah! Warren, bersiaplah menggunakan kekuatanmu!" kata Mu'is.

"Darimana kau—"

"Lakukan saja! ini darurat!" perintah Mu'is.

Akhirnya, Warren membuka kaosnya dan tiba-tiba, muncul sayap raksasa putih di punggungnya. Midorima yang melihatnya langsung kaget, bahwa mereka berdua bukan hanya _superstar_.

Tetapi, mereka mutan.

~o0o~

"Wah, wah, wah. Sudah jadi _superstar_? Selamat ya, bocah tengik!"

Burt muncul di depan Warren dan Mu'is. Tetapi dia berbeda fisik dan gaya bicaranya. Dia berubah menjadi Dazzler (meski dari segi penampilan, dia berbeda dengan Alison Blaire dengan nama yang sama). Dia mengenakan tentakel di sekujur tubuhnya. Mirip seperti Dr. Octopus, tetapi bukan mekanik. Malahan, tentakelnya sangat lentur. Seakan-akan tubuhnya terbuat dari cairan lengket mematikan. Bukan hanya itu saja, wajahnya pun seperti belalang.

"Apakah kau … Burt?" Tanya Warren.

"Jangan sebut namanya, bocah!" geram Burt.

Dia ingin menumpahkan semua balas dendam kepada Warren dan Mu'is. Sampai-sampai, Burt mengepalkan tangannya sambil meneteskan darah. Pikirannya pun menjadi tidak waras.

"Gara-gara kau, karirku menjadi hancur!" teriak Burt.

"Bukannya semua itu salahmu? Kau tidak pernah peduli dengan pekerja lain," kata Mu'is.

"Diam!" teriak Burt. "Setelah bertahun-tahun aku menderita secara fisik dan mental. Hingga akhirnya aku mendapatkan kekuatan iblis … untuk menghabisi kalian berdua!" kata Burt.

"Kekuatan iblis?" Tanya Warren.

Tiba-tiba, Burt menyerang dan memukul wajah Warren hingga terpental di kursi. Mu'is berlari dan mengeluarkan kemampuan, yaitu mendeteksi jantung. Tetapi, Jantung Burt tidak berdetak sama sekali. Sontak, dia berlari dan mengambil tongkat. Burt yang tidak banyak bicara, langsung menangkap kaki Mu'is dan melemparkannya ke kursi. Warren geram kepadanya. Dia terbang dan memukul balik serangan Burt. Sedangkan Mu'is memukul Burt dengan tongkat besi. Tetapi, serangan tersebut tidak melukainya. Malahan, dia semakin kuat dan memukulnya lebih keras. Mu'is menghindar dan berlari dari serangan tentakel Burt.

"Hentikan, Burt! Kau melukai dirimu sendiri!" teriak Mu'is.

"Percuma! Aku tidak akan termakan oleh kata-katamu, bocah!" teriak Burt.

"Kalau begitu, terima ini, monster!" teriak Warren dan menghantam _ring_ ke Burt.

Midorima melihat pertarungan kali ini menegangkan. Dia khawatir, Burt akan menemukannya dan membunuhnya. akan tetapi, sampai sekarang dia masih aman dari bahaya. Untuk sekarang.

"Warren, lemparkan dia ke luar! Aku punya ide!" kata Mu'is.

Warren langsung melancarkan serangan _uppercut_ ke rahang Burt. Mu'is langsung berlari keluar stadion dan dicegah oleh para member X-Men. Ada Scott atau Cyclops, Jean Grey atau Phoenix, Storm dan Professor X.

"Kalian." Kata Mu'is terkejut.

"Kau butuh bantuan, bung! Ayo teman-teman!" kata Scott.

Storm dan Jean langsung berangkat menuju ke lokasi. Mereka bertiga melihat pertarungan udara antara Warren dan Burt. Meski Burt tidak bersayap, tetapi tentakelnya melindunginya. Saat itulah, Cyclops melancarkan sinar energy laser di matanya. Warren menghindar dan mengenai salah satu tentakel Burt. Storm sendiri mengendalikan cuaca langit hingga berubah hujan petir. Burt kaget dan tentakelnya terbakar.

"Jean, cepatlah gunakan kekuatanmu!" kata Cyclops.

Jean mengangguk ngerti dan menggunakan telepatinya untuk menurunkan Burt dengan paksa. Selain itu, dia menghempaskan seluruh kekuatannya beserta menggabungkan kekuatan Mu'is yang sampai sekarang belum mengetahui cara mengendalikannya. Telapak tangannya saling merapatkan dan berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Mu'is?" Tanya Jean.

"Kau akan mengerti, Jean." Kata Professor X.

Mu'is membuka cakrawala mata dan melakukan riset secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia mengetuk jantung Warren untuk berpikir tenang dan mencari kelemahan.

"Kau … Mu'is? Apa yang kau—"

Tangan Mu'is menunjuk ke Burt dengan kondisi terdesak. Tangannya bercabang dan memegang semua sisi tentakelnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan?!" teriak Burt.

"Maaf, Burt. Kali ini kau yang kalah!" kata Warren dan memukul sekuat tangan ke telapak tangannya.

Dia menghantam keras ke bagian kepala Burt hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Semua tanah bergetar hingga mengakibatkan mengalami gempa bumi. Semua orang yang merasakannya langsung turun jalan.

Untungnya, Professor X memberhentikan waktu sejenak untuk tidak ada satupun yang melihat kejadian itu. Namun, salah satu tentakel Burt mengincar Professor X dan melaju sangat cepat. Semua orang kaget dan menusuk di bagian jantungnya.

Ternyata, itu adalah Mu'is. Dia menyelamatkan nyawa Professor X. Semua member X-Men shock. Begitu juga dengan Warren turun ke daratan.

"MU'ISSSSSSSSSS!" teriak Warren.

Saking marahnya, Warren memukul wajah Burt hingga babk belur. Bahkan, sampai tewas sekalipun, dia tidak peduli. Burt telah membunuh sahabatnya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU, BURT!" teriak Warren.

"Hentikan, Warren! Tidak baik memukul orang yang sudah lemah!" tegas Cyclops.

"Tapi, dia sudah membunuh sahabatku! Mana bisa aku biarkan hal itu terjadi?! Huh?!" teriak Warren.

"Hentikan … Warren!" kata Mu'is batuk darah.

Kondisinya sekarat. Lukanya menembus ke jantung Mu'is. Sudah terlambat untuk diselamatkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Charles?" Tanya Mu'is tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu lengah. Mestinya, aku melihat tentakel itu. Aku …"

"Sudahlah, Professor. Jangan … salahkan dirimu sendiri." Kata Mu'is.

Warren meneteskan air matanya. Dia tidak rela, sahabatnya pergi duluan. Warren harus menyelamatkannya dan memberitahu pacarnya, Melati untuk menolongnya.

"Jangan bicara. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Mu'is." Kata Warren.

"Terlambat, bodoh!" kata Warren batuk darah berkali-kali. "Tentakelnya sudah menembus ke jantungku. Aku sekarat, Warren."

"Aku bisa memperbaikinya. Jangan khawatir. Aku punya—"

Mu'is tidak tahan dengan ketidakrelaan Warren. Dia pun meremas bajunya dengan bernada tegas.

"Dengarkan aku!" tegas Mu'is. "Kau harus hidup. Bukan demi aku ataupun keluargamu. Tetapi untuk orang-orang yang kau cintai. Bergabunglah dengan X-Men."

"Tapi—"

"Ini perintah!" teriak Mu'is sambil batuk darah. "Charles, mestinya aku sudah mengetahui kekuatanku. Hanya saja … aku tidak berani karena aku ingin … menemani Warren untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Warren meneteskan air matanya.

Mu'is merogoh sakunya dan memberikan selembar foto kepada Warren. Foto tersebut adalah foto ketika melakukan _double date_. Ekspresi mereka senyum dan tertawa bersama pacar masing-masing. Meski begitu, Mu'is senang bersahabat dengan Warren.

"Aku memutuskan bergabung dengan X-Men setelah menjadi MVP." Kata Mu'is.

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh!" kata Warren menangis.

Semua member X-Men, termasuk Professor X menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka bersalah karena tidak tepat waktu untuk menolongnya. Seandainya saja, Professor X mati, pastinya susah untuk _move on_ dari kejadian tersebut.

"Satu hal lagi." Kata Mu'is. "Bilang kepada media, bahwa aku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan kekuatanku aku berikan kepada Hoga Kuon."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Cyclops.

"Hanya akulah yang mengerti. Bisa kan, Professor?" Tanya Mu'is.

Professor X mengangguk ekspresi sedih. Warren mengusap air matanya dan meremas pundaknya.

"Makasih, semuanya. Aku … senang." Kata Mu'is menghembuskan napas terakhir.

Hujan turun disertai kilat petir. Professor X melepaskan kekuatan tersebut. Semua orang menatapnya dengan kesedihan. Para warga New York menatapnya dengan penuh air mata dan sebagian menangis. Termasuk Midorima sendiri.

Mu'is telah meninggal dunia.

~o0o~

Pemakaman Mu'is dilangsungkan secara khidmat oleh para ulama. Tamu mulai berdatangan. Dimulai dari keluarga Mu'is, Melody, Melati. Mereka semua mengenakan baju putih. Sedangkan keluarga Warren mengenakan baju hitam. Semua warga New York menyalakan lilin untuk menghormati jasa pemain yang meninggal. Mereka semua yakin, bahwa kecelakaan tersebut murni kecelakaan. Burt ditangkap oleh polisi dengan penjara seumur hidup. Warren memutuskan pensiun dan ikut dengan Professor X. Dia akan melaksanakan permintaan terakhir Mu'is.

"Kau mau pergi, Warren?" Tanya Melody.

"Ya. Aku akan pergi ke Xavier School." Kata Warren murung.

"Maaf. Aku sudah …"

"Tidak. Ini salahku. Aku membiarkan dia mengalami kecelakaan dan mengenai jantungnya." Kata Warren meneteskan air matanya dan membasahi pipinya.

Melody mencium bibir untuk menghiburnya. Dia tidak ingin kekasih terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mu'is pasti tidak akan senang.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri." Kata Melody.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kata Warren pergi pamit.

Dia meninggalkan semua status dan menjadi murid Charles Xavier. Meski begitu, dia bangga telah berkenalan dengan Mu'is. Bunga mawar telah menghiasi di pemakamannnya. Sampai sekarang, bunga mawar terus berdatangan setiap harinya. Tanpa henti.

~o0o~

" _Souka_. Jadi begitu ceritanya?" Tanya Takao.

"Begitulah. Kisah itu akan kuingat sebagai penyemangat dalam hidupku, nanodayo." Kata Midorima.

"Baiklah. Aku membiarkanmu sendirian, Shin-chan. Jangan terlalu lama, ya?" kata Takao tersenyum lebar.

Midorima memandang Takao yang selesai istirahat dan berlatih hingga tenaganya tidak tersisa. Tetapi, dia bersyukur karena Mu'is … adalah orang pertama yang memperkenalkan basket meski sebentar. Untuk itulah, dia bertekad untuk bermain dan menyukai basket hingga akhir hayatnya.

 **Tamat**


End file.
